AnNiHiLaTiOn
by Jysella
Summary: reveiw... please reveiw....must have reveiws......please....then maybe i can write another chapter...reveiw...oh yeah summary...new girl stuff happens fred and george are in it breifly maybe more later


1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fic in fact someone with a hell of a lot more money than me does. Therefore, unless you've been disillusioned into believing that I'm JK Rowling don't sue. In fact, don't sue period. Oh and if you're having a manic episode and actually think I can write…forget it. This isn't what you want, leave. If your still reading, enjoy and beware for the insanity which follows isn't suitable for reading…ever. Again, I own no one except for the main character. Don't steal her name it took me forever to think up. Atlas is the sorting hat for those of you who can't figure that out. See look I told you it wasn't suitable for reading. He speaks in a `. When anyone is talking to him however it's in ~.  
  
AN: have a heart, or at least pretend to, review this story. At ten reviews I'll upload another chapter, if that's what the majority want. However if you flame…you will not be happy with the result  
  
  
  
Chapter 1; Ator, Aniya l.  
  
I walked into the old school, well strutted in, not a bit self consciously. You learn to get out of that fast in my business. Course, no one knows what I really do, no one needs to. I smiled at the array of catcalls, normal really, that turned about when I pushed into the great hall. Quickly I surveyed the crowed and located the table at which my target sat. Opposite the table I heard whispers. About me. Some greasy haired kid murmuring on about what I was wearing. Let him. I turned on my heal and let the black cape whirl about my small frame. Underneath I wore a green tank top, the kind that covers your whole shoulders almost, and short, short, shorts that curved around my stomach so my naval was visible. No, I'm not a stripper, in fact I'm quite the opposite, an assassin. Though you didn't hear that here.  
  
"Ator, Aniya L."  
  
I looked over to who called my name. Yes, that's my real name. My parents were such comedians. Though it works. Aniya L. Ator. Say it fast and its annihilator, my nickname. She held a ratty looking old hat. It had sung a song before, so I'm told. I was busy transferring my "credits" from my previous school. This assignment I was lucky. I got to be a girl, age fifteen. Five years my junior but I could live with that. I don't age. Not anymore. Stupid mistake in potions. The woman held the ratted hat over my head and placed it on. Great another week of de infesting my hair; Stupid hat was probably infested with lice. All at once I heard the familiar voice inside my head.  
  
` So your back again Aniya`  
  
~ Yes Atlas ~ my mind whispered back.  
  
` Another assignment, who this time student or teacher? `  
  
~ Student ~ I answered. If I was civil he wouldn't…  
  
` I could expose you`  
  
~ But you won't I've been civil ~ honestly though I wish he'd hurry up and ask. It's been ten minutes. They'll suspect.  
  
` How much you being paid`  
  
~ Two million galleons now and two million as soon as word gets out. Free bail if I'm caught and don't talk ~ damnitt ask already.  
  
` What else`  
  
~ If you don't ask soon they'll get suspicious ~ I murmured. Half an hour had passed. If I blotched it up now they'd never pay me out. It's not the first time I've killed here. No, far from it. Last year alone I'd been paid to kill some kid. Diggory I think. Yes, Cedric. Of course it all got blamed on Lord Voldamort. Ever since I was, now lets count, six, I believe, my murders were blamed on him. That's when I killed two people, my first murders. Lily and James. Though I saved their boy, they never suspected me because of it, that and I was only six years old at the time.  
  
` Ask what ` Atlas whispered back.  
  
~ Stop being annoying ~  
  
` Which house is he in `  
  
~ That's where the fun lies, this one's a she. Gryffindor ~  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
the hat said but this time it reverberated around the whole room. All about me I heard the disappointed whispers of boys in other houses and the excited babble of those that were in Gryffindor.  
  
I glanced around the Gryffindor table, my magic operated computer quickly recognizing the three people with whom I'd have to become very chummy.  
  
RON WEASLY  
  
HERMIONE GRANGER  
  
HARRY POTTER  
  
HARRY/HERMIONE – DON'T BOTHER  
  
RON- ALONE  
  
MISSON KNOWN? the computerized voice whispered in my ear.  
  
I pressed a button on my wristwatch singling a yes to the tiny computer and then sauntered over to the Gryffindor table. I almost had to give up the case then and there; Ron was a tall 15-year-old with red hair and freckles. He still looked so, so young. Oh well, not my job to judge, a pity I might also have to kill him to get my heavily paid for target. Hmmm-fun day, I put on an almost cheery smile, a cheery a smile as one can give on their first day of school, and said in a syrupy sweet voice.  
  
" Hi, I'm Aniya. What are you names?"  
  
The girl with the bushy hair, Hermione I believe, spoke up first.  
  
" I'm Hermione Granger, How old are you?"  
  
" Fifteen. You?"  
  
"Same here. Fifth year?"  
  
" Year? Oh yeah. Fifth what about the rest of you?"  
  
The boy. The one that I had saved answered next. My Palms used to go all sweaty when I talked to him. Not anymore. He couldn't recognize me anyway. I was only six and under a different name.  
  
" Harry Potter." He paused as if waiting for me to glance up to his forehead, to his scar; I kept my glare fixed on his eyes. No need for the ' famous' Harry Potter to go around thinking I'm a ditz like the rest of the wizarding world. "You play Quidditch?" good he accepted me, I'm overjoyed.  
  
I waited for the little computer to flash up what position he was. I could play any. Another one of the things you learn in this job. My target played Quidditch, she was a keeper. Rule one of my job, stay close to your target.  
  
HARRY POTTER  
  
QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN- SEEKER  
  
Great I could play beater, my favorite position. Why couldn't the official wizarding sport be soccer?  
  
" Beater, how about you red, what's your name?" I said this with my full attention on Ron. This would be such fun. He didn't realize I was talking to him until Harry poked at him. Not exactly the brightest crayon, though with that hair it'd be hard to tell.  
  
" Well?" I said again. Ron looked up and I caught his eyes. Here's the fun thing about being an advanced witch, reading minds is no problem. He had loved before, this one, at least had a crush. A part Veela, Fluer, one of the champions. Ah, at least I was part Veela as well.  
  
"Ron" he said finally with his ears going pink. Good he liked the way I looked.  
  
DRESS CODE SLACKED. REMOVAL OF CLOAK SUGGESTED.  
  
No, I signaled  
  
THEN SHOW YOUR SHOLDERS AT LEAST.  
  
My computer broke in.  
  
` Yes do take off you coat but sit down first won't you? `  
  
~ Damnitt Atlas get out of my head ~  
  
` Very well ` and then I felt alone. Good. Ron got up then and offered me a seat. Just as the last of the names were being called out, An old wizard got up and stood before the student body and talked for fifteen minutes on the relaxed dress codes and then led us in a horrible rendition of some song. I am, to say the very least, not wasting my money on the single. Then he called me up. The gods know why he did it but he did.  
  
" It's not every year we get a transfer student. So I'd like our new fifth year to say a few words."  
  
Damnitt. I walked up to the platform. Smiling slightly I allowed my robe to slip just enough to show my shoulders. Several catcalls occurred directly after. Wohoo. I still got it.  
  
" I'm Aniya. And that is Aniya. Not Annie or Ana or even Aiea. Just Aniya. I thank you for allowing me join your school at an Advanced age and hope to enjoy my time spent here." I stepped down and went back to the table.  
  
"that was…" Ron said almost as soon as I was back. They squeezed another chair in for me and I sat, rather close, to Ron.  
  
From all of the first years came a surprised gasp as the food appeared. Fine the food appeared. They still serve pumpkin juice. Good, one of the things I'm allergic to. Oh, well. An itchy tongue isn't a major problem. Besides I can always hex it off. I sighed and reached for the liquidy orange substance that sat before me, tipped it back and swallowed the syrupy spice taste that came along with it. Hermione reached for some biscuit thing and took a bite. Upon swallowing she asked  
  
" Aren't you eating?" that's where I got stuck. I don't touch British food. Don't like the looks of it. I don't trust any food aside from a good old muggle corn dog. Absent-mindedly I conjured one up. And bit into it. Relishing in its leathery texture. Call me a sucker for processed meat.  
  
Smiling I answered with my mouth full of corn dog  
  
" I am now" Hermione appeared shocked at my etiquette or lack there of. I blame it all on New York City.  
  
" So, where did you say you were from?" some kid across the table asked. I looked up. Boy, about fifteen, maybe sixteen same red hair as Ron.  
  
FRED OR GEORGE WEASLY my computer supplied. Damnitt Identical twins. Fun day. Oh well, their minds should be different.  
  
" I didn't but I'm from America" I snapped.  
  
` Ooh this time it's America I'm so impressed ` atlas cut in.  
  
~ Out or I hex ~ my mind warned. ~ I thought you were gone ~  
  
` I was, for ten minutes `  
  
~ That's how sorting mistakes are made ~  
  
` Ah, but you see the sorting is all just an elaborate hoax done by lady Hufflepuff `  
  
~ I know atlas you've told me, now out! ~  
  
` Be that way, adjure `  
  
" Touchy! I'm Fred Weasley nice to meet you"  
  
" Aniya" we shook hands. Then another collective gasp. The food was gone. Well allow me to alert Rita Skeeter. 


End file.
